Secret Wedding
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Lucy datang marah-marah ke guild fairy tail. Natsu dijewer keluar. Mirajane seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?
1. Secret Wedding

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail dan seluruh Tokohnya milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini saja.

Happy reading!

* * *

Secret Wedding

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di magnolia. Natsu dan Gray sedang bertengkar. Mirajane sedang sibuk melayani anggota lain dengan nampan di tangannya, dan anggota fairy tail yang lain sedang melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya. Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Dia memakai baju putih dengan rok biru tua. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sebal.

"Ohayou, Lucy!" Mirajane menyapa perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu-Lucy-terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Mirajane, dia menghampiri seorang pria berambut pink.

"Natsu, ayo ikut aku" Lucy menjewer Natsu dan menariknya pergi.

Setelah Natsu dan Lucy pergi. Orang-orang guild saling bertatapan.

"Apakah mereka berpacaran?" Gray angkat bicara. Mendengar pertanyaan Gray, tiba-tiba Mirajane menegang.

"Kau kenapa tegang, Mira?" Erza bertanya.

"Ti-tidak ada" Mirajane tersenyum.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang imut?" Wendy tersipu membayangkan Lucy dan Natsu menikah.

Erza tersipu. "Kalau aku menikah dengan Jellal, akan seperti apa ya pernikahannya?" Pikir Erza. Dia mulai membayangkan saat-saat dia menikah, saat-saat dia mempunyai anak, dan saat-saat lainnya. Karena pikiran perempuan merah ini mulai terisi dengan hal-hal yang tak perlu kita tau, ayo kita lewatkan saja.

Sudah beberapa jam setelah Natsu dan Lucy pergi. Tiba-tiba,

"Natsu ini semua salahmu!" Lucy membentak Natsu.

"Lucy jangan marah-marah" Natsu mengelus kepala Lucy.

Melihat aksi natsu, semua orang langsung berteriak, "cie..."

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah.

"Natsu benar Lucy, kalau kau marah-marah nanti bayimu kenapa-napa" Mirajane menghampiri Lucy.

"BAYI?!" Orang-orang berteriak bersamaan.

"Iya. Bayi. Lucy sedang hamil sekarang" Mirajane tersenyum.

"Tapi kan Lucy belum menikah" Wendy menatap Mirajane.

"Siapa bilang Lucy belum menikah?" Natsu menunjukkan cincin yang dipakainya dan yang dipakai Lucy.

"Aku suaminya" Natsu melanjutkan.

"APA?!" Orang-orang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Natsu.

"Mereka diam-diam menikahnya dan cuma aku yang tau. Katanya supaya kejutan" Mirajane tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Sekarang Gray-sama milik Juvia seorang" Juvia mendekati Gray.

"Kyaaa! Juvia sana, sana" Gray meronta-ronta.

"Ini layak untuk dipestakan! Ayo kita berpesta!" Cana mengangkat gelas birnya ke atas.

Dan Guild Fairy Tail pun berpesta selama semalam penuh merayakan pernikahan Lucy dan Natsu.

The End...

Author's note ^^:

Author cuma manusia biasa yang punya banyak kesalahan, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini :) oh iya, salam kenal ya, mohon bantuannya karena author masih newbie disini~!

~Maritha El Sephira~


	2. The Reason

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail dan seluruh Tokohnya milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini saja.

Happy reading!

* * *

Setelah semalaman berpesta, guild fairy tail kembali normal.

Hari ini, Lucy datang ke guild dengan senyum di wajahnya. Perempuan yang kini telah menjadi istri dari sang 'salamander' itu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar.

"Ohayou, Lucy" Mirajane menyapa Lucy.

"Ohayou, Mira" Lucy balas menyapa Mirajane.

"Kau terlihat gembira, apa ada kabar baik?" Mirajane memandang Lucy dengan tatapan ingin tau.

"Tadi aku ke dokter, dokter bilang bayiku dalam kondisi yang baik" Lucy tersenyum.

"Wah, itu berita bagus. Jadi, dimana Natsu?" Mirajane menatap sekeliling guild, mencari sesosok pria berambut pink.

"Oh, dia sedang menjalankan misi bersama Happy dan Gray" Lucy menjawab.

"Hai, Lucy" Erza duduk di kursi sebelah Lucy.

"Hai, Erza" Lucy menatap penyihir berambut scarlet itu.

"Hai, semuanya! Loh, kok sepi?" Wendy, Juvia, dan Cana masuk ke dalam guild.

"Hai Wendy, Juvia, Cana! Iya, hari ini guild sepi, yang lain sedang mengikuti misi" Mirajane tersenyum.

"Oh..." Wendy, Juvia, dan Cana menyahut bersamaan, kemudian mereka pun merkumpul bersama di depan bar.

"Jadi, Lucy, kenapa kau menikah dengan Natsu diam-diam?" Cana bertanya.

Lucy berpikir sebentar. Akhirnya dia menceritakannya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:** **ON**

Hari itu Lucy datang untuk bertemu ayahnya. Dia sedikit heran mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, Lucy mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Terlihatlah ayahnya sedang duduk. Disamping sang ayah, duduklah seorang pria. Melihat pria itu, Lucy membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lucy bertanya pada pria itu.

"Yo, Luce!" Pria itu-Natsu-tersenyum pada gadis pirang itu.

"Selamat datang, Lucy" sang ayah-Jude-tersenyum kecil pada putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Ayah, apa yang Natsu lakukan disini? Lalu, kenapa ayah menyuruhku kesini?"

"Ayah ingin menceritakan sesuatu dulu. Ayo kemari" Jude menawarkan sebuah kursi untuk Lucy duduki.

Lucy menghela nafas, lalu duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggil kami, pria tua?" Natsu bertanya dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak sopan. Lucy menatap tajam Natsu.

Jude hanya terkekeh melihat dua penyihir di depannya ini.

"Apa kau tau kalau aku mengenal ayahmu, Igneel?" Jude bertanya kepada Natsu.

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, Natsu langsung bertanya, "kau tau dimana dia? Cepat beritahu aku!".

"Tidak, Natsu. Aku tidak tau dimana dia, tapi sebelum dia menghilang aku berteman dengannya...dan aku membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya" Jude menatap dua anak muda di depannya itu.

"Perjanjian apa?" Lucy dan Natsu bertanya bersamaan.

Jude terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dia angkat bicara, "kalian berdua harus menikah"

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

"APA?!" Natsu dan Lucy berteriak bersamaan.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal dan kalian juga cocok" Jude tersenyum.

"Ayah pasti bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin aku mau menikah dengan orang seperti ini" Lucy menunjuk Natsu.

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu?" Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jude menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "kalian harus menikah minggu depan. Semuanya sudah kuurus".

Lucy terkejut. "Ayolah ayah, aku mohon jangan jodohkan aku dengannya" Lucy memasang wajah memohon.

"Maaf, Lucy, ayah sudah berjanji pada Igneel" Jude mengelus kepala putrinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu kemauan ayahku, akan kulakukan" Natsu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Jude tersenyum, sedangkan Lucy terlihat berpikir.

"Lucy, ini juga kemauan ibumu" Jude menatap bingkai foto-dengan gambar Lucy, dirinya, dan Layla-yang terletak di atas meja.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap ayahnya. "Baik ayah. Aku terima perjodohan itu"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Lucy memakai gaun putih dan Natsu mengenakan tuksedo putih. Mereka berdua berdiri di altar.

Setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan, Natsu mencium kening Lucy. Lucy melihat ke arah bangku di depan mereka. Beberapa orang mengisi bangku itu. Ada ayahnya dan pelayan-pelayannya, tapi tidak ada teman-teman mereka dari guild fairy tail. Lucy dan Natsu memang berencana merahasiakan pernikahan ini-untuk sementara-karena mereka terlalu malu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan berambut putih dan bermata biru memasuki ruangan itu. Mata Lucy dan Natsu membulat.

"Mi-mirajane? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lucy dan Natsu bertanya bersamaan.

"Ayah mengundangnya kemari, Lucy. Dia sebagai perwakilan dari guild-mu" Jude menjawab, sedangkan Mirajane mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat ya. Kalian berdua memang serasi" Mirajane tersenyum.

Lucy dan Natsu balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih" jawab mereka berdua.

**FLASHBACK:** **OFF**

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu" Erza mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau dan Natsu tidak saling mencintai?" Juvia bertanya.

"Awalnya sih tidak, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa dialah pria yang cocok untukku" Lucy tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Suara seorang pria menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Natsu? Kau sudah pulang?" Lucy menatap pria itu.

"Iya. Misi kali ini sangat mudah" Natsu memberi cengiran khasnya kepada sang istri, dan sang istri pun langsung tersenyum menatap sang suami.

"Oh...kalian sangat serasi" Wendy tersipu.

"Ayo Gray-sama, kita ke gereja untuk membuat acara pernikahan kita" Juvia menarik-narik lengan Gray.

"Kyaaa! Juvia! Lepaskan!" Gray meronta-ronta.

Melihat hal itu, semua orang langsung tertawa.

Saat orang-orang tidak memperhatikan, tiba-tiba, Natsu mencium pipi Lucy dan berkata, "aku mau menikah denganmu, bukan karena itu adalah permintaan ayahku, tapi karena aku betul-betul mencintaimu".

Pipi Lucy pun memerah mendengarnya.

* * *

Special thanks to:

Nnatsuki

Hanara VgRyuu

Nshawol56

* * *

Author's note:

Karena pada bilang 'secret wedding' kependekkan, ini aku buat lanjutannya. Aku harap para readers suka ya :)

~Maritha El Sephira~


End file.
